Our Moment
by KowawaKoala
Summary: My first story! Songfic for the song "All About Us" by He Is We ft. Owl City. To anyone who would like to turn it into a mmv when it is complete, you have my permission. R&R please.  Rated T to be safe. AU I think. Completed
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful

**Well here goes :D my first fanfic! This story might not meet your expectations but I will try my best to do so :)**

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful. There she was standing in front of me, smiling sweetly. I couldn't help but blush. She was just that beautiful.<em>

"_Care to dance?" She offered me her hand._

_Nevously, I took her hand and immediately I could feel my face start to burn. "Do you trust me?" she asked. I said I did and she smiled sweetly at me. My heart melted at that exact moment._

_She then took my hand and helped me up on my feet. "But I don't know how to dance," I said. I immediately regreted saying that, but all she did was smile at me and say, "I'll teach you how." _

_She led me to an open area and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then taught me the basic steps to slow dancing. I accidentely stepped on her feet a couple times because I'm clumsy, but I apologized each time to which she would say that it's ok. Pretty soon I got the hang of the moves._

_We then proceeded to slow dance for real. She buried her head into my chest as we danced. Throughout the whole dance I could feel my temperature steadily rising as my blush darkened. Deep down, I wished this moment could have lasted forever. After a while, we paused for a moment. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled. I blushed again and smiled back at her. However, what she did next caught me off guard completely._

"_Alan, do you like me?" she asked, gazing into my eyes._

_I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say. My tongue felt like it was tied up. Well, you get the point._

'_Should I tell her that I like her?' I thought to myself. _

_My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest at any moment now. I was so nervous! I considered lying to her saying that I didn't like anyone at the moment, but the thought of her being disappointed silenced all thought of doing so. Finally, I decided. I strengthened my resolve and said…_

"_Of course I do, Aly…" _

_I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for her response. After a moment of silence, I decided to opened my eyes again. Her face was mere inches from mine's. I think I blushed, but my brain couldn't process it. I swear, there could've been an explosion and I wouldn't have even noticed. Slowly she leaned in, beginning to close the distance between our lips. However, right when I was about to wrap my arms around her and kiss her…._

CRASH!

I awoke with a start…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wanted to have the suspenseful ending so I decided to end it earlier. Sorry if it's so short D: -bows in apology-**

**If you don't have a grudge against me after that, please review. :) I will love you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Ok, so I actually made it to the second chapter! And this time its much longer :D**

**Enjoy and review~**

* * *

><p>The room was silent and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Cursing silently, I picked myself up and sat back down onto my seat. I figured that after I had sat down that people would just continue on with class as though nothing had happened. Wrong. They continued to stare at me as though I had announced that I had two heads. I was just about to tell them to stop looking at me when I noticed <em>her.<em>

Aly was also looking at me and by the blush on her cheek, I realized that I had said something that I shouldn't have.

'_Oh __shit,__' _I _thought,__ '__did __I __say __something __from __my __dream __out __loud_?'

I have this tendency to talk in my sleep sometimes.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Sighing, I picked up my bag and folders and followed the rest of the students out the door. While walking down the hallway, I could hear people left and right whispering about the events in the classroom. Whispering about me.

'_He totally likes her…'_

"_What do you think he meant...?'_

'_They're so cute together…'_

'_Man, he must be super embarrassed right now…'_

'_Thank god I'm not him...'_

'_I want tacos for dinner…'_

Maybe the taco one not so much, but with each moment, I began to feel more and more embarrassed. I started walking faster in order to get home as soon as possible. I was just about to make it out the school gates when I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind.

I turned around and there she was. She was walking towards me with a bemused face but I could see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

'_Cute__'_ I thought subconsciously_,__ '__wait__…__no.__'_ I mentally slapped myself. Now was not the time to be thinking those things.

As she drew closer, I started to break out in a nervous sweat. I didn't know what she'd do to me when she caught up. Mentally, I wished a car would just hit me right now.

'_Maybe __she __just __wants __to __talk __about __something __else__'_ I thought hopefully.

"W-what did you mean by 'Of course I do, Aly?'" she asked when she caught up.

Damn my luck, she got right to the point. _'__Shit__…'_ I thought, _'__I __need __to __come __up __with __something __fast.__'_

"Well, I was j-just dreaming about h-how we were um… at this… um… arcade," I stuttered, "and we were um… at this claw machine and you asked me um… if I knew how to play the machine and… and I said 'Of course I do, Aly.'"

'_Smooth __move,__'_ I thought bitterly, _'__now __she__'__ll __think __I __was __dreaming __about __a __date.__'_

I glanced around and saw that a lot of people were looking at us now, wondering how this was going to turn out. Mentally, I resolved to never sleep in class ever again.

"Oh… is that so…" I diverted my eyes back onto Aly when she spoke.

It might just be me, but I could've sworn that she sounded disappointed when she said that. _'__At __least __she __didn__'__t __think __it __was __a __date.__'_ I thought, sighing.

"Did you want to go on a date or something…?" she asked while blushing.

'_Curse __my __luck. __I __spoke __too __soon__…__.__'_ I mentally facepalmed. I couldn't avoid this one.

"Um... well I was planning to go to the mall to do some Christmas shopping this Saturday, would you like to come along?" I said with a nervous smile, "you could count it as a date if you want."

"Sure," she said. She gave me one of those sweet smiles I loved. "I'd love to come."

"Great, I'll see you on Saturday then Aly," I said as I smiled back at her. I then told her goodbye and we went our seperate ways. _'Phew, that was nerve-whacking,'_ I thought, _'thank god she didn't take it the wrong way.'_

I made my way home while thinking about all that had happened today. As I reached my front door to my house, I couldn't help but think about the smile she gave me when she accepted my invitation. It was... _content. _I sighed. There was that question again. Did she like me back? As I sat down on my bed, I thought about telling her my feelings on Saturday during our "date." I weighed my options. If she likes me back, then I could have someone to love and call my own. On the other hand, if I were to tell her that I liked her and she didn't return my feelings, then that it might ruin our friendship. THAT was one thing I would regret for the rest of my life.

It was several minutes before I decided that I would keep my feelings to myself; I couldn't risk our friendship for love. I sighed again and laid down on my pillow.

_'Why is love so complicated...?' _I thought before falling into a deep slumber...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! ^^ done with the second chapter. WOOHOO. <strong>

**A/N: Anyways, before anyone mentions it, this story has nothing to do whatsoever with the game. It is merely an mmv storyline, nothing more. Apart from that, I hope you're enjoying the story :)**

**Also, the next chapter might be delayed a bit due to my AP Biology class which I must study for or I will fail the test on Tuesday D: Darn you AP Bio :(**

**Reviews are and will be appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Warm Winter

**A/N: Many thanks to The 21 blue dudes** **and WildOrion for their reviews :) I love you guys~**

**Soooo... I realized that I was sort of going off on a tangent; completely forgetting to relate the story to the lyrics of the song D: So in the end, I included one line of the song somewhere in the story. I'll give you a cookie if you find it :)**

**Anyways... Here is chapter 3~ Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Be-be-be-beep <em>_Be-be-be-beep! _I reached my arm out from the warmth of my bed to slap the off button on my alarm clock only to knock it on the floor accidentally instead. It was a cold day. Grumbling, I got out of bed to pick it up and set it back on my nightstand.

_'Might as well get up and get ready..'_ I thought after I had finished putting down my alarm clock.

Shivering, I went to the bathroom to get ready. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I put on some of my comfortable clothes and came out of the bathroom. I then went downstairs to prepare some breakfast for myself since my parents were overseas for business reasons. As I was waiting for my waffles to heat up in the microwave, I suddenly remembered something.

Today was Saturday. The day of my "date" with Aly.

'_Ah __crap! __How __could __I __forget...__'_ I mentally facepalmed. _'__And __here __I __am, __waiting __for __my __waffles__…'_

Quickly forgetting the waffles, I ran upstairs to change. After a moment of chaos, picking out my best clothes (a black jacket and grey jeans) for this "date," I ran back downstairs. Finally, I finished sprucing myself up in the mirror and left the house.

'_And __now, __I __am __ready __for __my __date__…'_ I thought happily.

"Hey kid, your zipper is down," someone shouted from nearby.

'_Crap!__' _As I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrasment, I quickly zipped up my zipper. Maybe I wasn't ready after all…

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes of walking before I reached her house.<p>

_'Ok Alan, stay calm,'_ I told myself, _'just pretend this is just a friendly hangout; just the two of us...'_

I knocked and almost immediately, the door opened.

_'Well, that was fast...'_

When I saw her, my breath was taken away. She was wearing a grey jacket with dark blue jeans to match and a small purse. Although she was only wearing plain, everyday clothes, she glowed radiantly like a goddess. For a few moments, I was at a loss of words.

"H-hey..," I finally managed to stammer out. "you ready?"

_'Great.. and I didn't even compliment her on how she looked...'_ I thought bitterly to myself. _'Smooth move...'_

She nodded and smiled at me sweetly. We then made our way to the mall.

Along the way, we chatted about things that were happening at school. It was nice like this. Then suddenly, while we were walking and talking, she hugged my arm.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?" I said, panicking a bit. I immediately felt my cheeks start to warm up.

"It's a cold day so I figured it'd be warmer if we sticked closer together," she said with a smile.

I quickly agreed with her and regained my composure; although, I imagined I was still a bit pink in the cheeks. We walked in silence for a while after she had started holding onto my arm. It was awkward. I could hear other people walking past us comment about how we were such a cute couple together. I hoped Aly didn't mind. After a moment of walking in silence, I looked next to me at her. She was smiling a bit still and I don't know if it was a trick of light or not, but her cheeks were a bit pink.

"Is something wrong, Alan?" I quickly snapped out of my trace. Aly was looking back at me with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no, everything is okay," I quickly said, "I was just wondering if you were warm or not."

"Oh, it is quite warm," she said with a smile. She then put on a sad, playful expression.

"Though... I am still a bit cold..."

Suddenly, I was feeling brave (which is completely out of character for me). I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She immediately blushed deep red when I did this. _'Cute...,'_ I thought, as I looked down at her.

"So, are we warm now, Aly?" I asked playfully.

She nodded. She was still red and looked quite dazed. It was after a moment when she recovered. When she did, she playfully punched my arm.

"Of course Alan, it's only because I'm with you," she said, giving me one of her sweet, innocent smiles.

It was my turn to blush. _'Wait whaaa...' _My mind completely froze. Could this be a confession? I started to sweat up while my heart pumped faster and faster.

"Hahaha, you should see your face right now!" Aly was on the floor doubling over in laughter.

It took me a while to register what she had just said.

"Hey! That's not nice!" I pouted. _'Darn, I knew it was too good to be true...'_ I thought to myself.

She then got up and apologized, but started to laugh again. Not before long, I was laughing along with her. I guess I did look pretty stupid back there. After we stopped laughing, we smiled at each other and continued on to the mall. Along the way, she hugged my arm again. This time I didn't question her; instead, I sighed contently. We stayed like this the whole time; all the way to the mall. I couldn't be any happier.

_'This time it's going to be a warm winter...,'_ I thought to myself cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you find the line to the lyrics of the song? :) If you did, a cookie for you!<strong>

**Nonetheless, I promise that I'll include more of the song in the next chapter. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :) R&R please~**

**A/N: Finals are coming up soon so if I don't write as often, then I am probably in my room cramming my ass off :o However! I will try to update as soon as I can :) Until then~**


	4. Chapter 4: A Moment Of Truth

**Oh my gosh, I haven't updated this story since forever :o**

**I apologize for the long wait, but Chapter 4 is finally here! :)**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have kept up this story. Really, thank you :) But I'm afraid I have to announce that Chapter 5 will be the final chapter to the story. -sobs- I wanted to make the story longer, but I noticed that my ideas seemed to start becoming redundant. Sorry again. :(**

***As of now, chapters 3 and 4 have been fixed for the "blushing" error. I'd like to thank 'The 21 Blue Dudes' for pointing it out :) Thank you very much!**

**Once again, thank you all for bearing with my mediocre writing skills. I am truly grateful. -bows-**

**Well, without any further ado, let's get started! :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the mall, we found it to be quite crowded; people were rushing in and out of shops trying to finish their Christmas shopping.<p>

"We're here!" Aly exclaimed happily, her warm breath creating smoke in the chilly air.

We then walked to the front entrance of the mall. I went ahead and opened the door for her and with a smile, motioned for her to go inside first.

"Quite the gentleman aren't we, Alan?" Aly jokingly asked, giggling in the process.

"Of course, milady," I said with an equally jocular manner as I took a short bow while still holding the door open.

After we walked inside, Aly led me by the arm and we went window shopping; first stopping at Forever 21 and then Pacsun. This went on for hours before we decided to take a rest on the benches. Aly had heaps of bags; full of god knows what she bought, while I only had a couple of them. It was around 4:30 PM now and as we sat down looking through the window of the front entrance, the sun was starting to set, creating a streak of scarlet across the horizon.

"Whew I'm tired," I remarked, letting out a yawn to prove my point.

"Hey, you can't be tired yet," Aly pouted playfully, "it's only been half of the day for our 'date.'"

Oh boy, when she mentioned the word date, I could feel my temperature start to rise again as a faint blush appeared on my cheek. Quickly I tried to find a quick distraction to prevent myself from fully. I spotted a sign a couple feet away and read what it said to myself.

_Brand New Opening: Keefnym Arcade!  
><em>_There's plenty of games and prizes that we'll guarantee you'll love!  
>So come swing by to the newly built arcade where you'll have a blast!<em>

_'That sounds like fun,'_ I thought as I tapped Aly's shoulder to get her attention.

"Want to head over and check the arcade out?" I asked, pointing at the sign, while trying to maintain my composure.

She nodded and gave me a smile. We then went over to the sign to check out where this arcade was located. After, to which she grabbed my hand and started to lead me in the direction of the arcade. When she did this, I couldn't help but let myself be dragged, while having a stunned expression; it was like a dream come true. However, just like on the way to the mall, the people around us were commenting on how we were such a cute couple together. Embarrasing? Most definetely.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, it looks sooo cool!" exclaimed Aly while hugging my arm tightly.<p>

'Cool' was a bit of an understatement; the arcade looked absolutely _amazing._ Music was pulsing from the speakers, generating waves and waves of pure rhythmic excitement throughout the building, and there were games as far as the eye could see. There was even a dance floor set in the middle of the whole thing. Honestly, we didn't even know where to get started.

"Let's go get some tokens first," Aly said, tugging on my sleeve and pointing to a token machine next to the prize counter. Ok, so maybe it was only me who didn't know where to get started.

Anyways, we walked over to the token exchange machine and looked at the exchange rate. It was about four tokens for every dollar we put in, so I inserted a twenty dollar bill; we would refill our tokens when we ran out. After we had safely stored all the tokens in Aly's purse, we headed over to the arcade games.

It was several hours before we actually took a break. We decided to sit down on a bench near the dance floor, listening to the music as we cooled off from all of the excitement.

_'Oh man, I really am tired now,'_ I thought wearily, _'I think I'll sleep in tomorrow morning.'_

Suddenly, I felt something soft land on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw that Aly had fallen asleep; her head resting on my shoulder as she breathed in and out softly. Normally, I would have been embarrased, but this time I felt at ease; waiting in silent reverie while Aly rested besides me. I wished this moment could have lasted forever.

Sighing, I stroked her hair softly and wrapped my arms around her shoulder to keep her warm. Hesitantly, I kissed her forehead lightly and brushed the hair out of her eyes one last time. I could have thought I saw a glimmer of smile pass on Aly's face when I kissed her forehead, but it vanished before I could tell.

_'She looks like an angel when she's asleep...,'_ I thought as I gazed at her. _'She looks so... **innocent**.'_

As I waited for her to wake up, I lost track of the time; it may have been several minutes or even several hours, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was Aly; I would wait any amount of time just for her.

Moments later, Aly awoke. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she snuggled next to me, but quickly realized where she was and quickly pulled out of the embrace. She apologized for if she had embarrased me, but I just quickly brushed it off as if it were no problem. I told her that as long as I kept her warm, then I wouldn't mind at all. To this, she smiled sweetly and hugged me. Unlike last time, I imagined myself blushing full crimson as I felt my cheeks grow hot. It's a funny thing how my feelings work.

Suddenly, while we were still hugging, the loud speaker came on and announced that they would be hosting a short dance at the dance floor. As the music started playing (which I realized was a tune for slow dancing), we watched as couples came on to the dance floor; some holding hands while others had their arms linked together. As I was focused at watching them that I didn't see Aly stand up. When I finally noticed, she was already standing in front of me.

"Care to dance?" Aly offered me her hand.

_'This is just like the dream I had back in class,'_ I recalled.

I took her hand and she helped me up on my feet. "But I don't know how to dance that well," I said, remembering what I had said in my dream before. To my surprise, she said exactly what the Aly in my dreams had said.

"I'll teach you how."

She then led me, as she did in my dreams, to an open area where there wasn't a lot of people and taught me the basics to slow dancing. However, this time I didn't step on her feet. She beamed at me when I mastered the steps.

"Great job," she told me with a radiant smile.

When she felt I was ready, she led me onto the dance floor and we proceeded to slow dance for real. We gazed into each others eyes as we did so. She smiled at me and buried her face into my chest. Instead of becoming embarrased this time, I rested my chin on her head as we swayed to the rhythm of the music. As the song was ending, she lifted her head again and looked at me with those beautiful eyes. She gave me another one of those sweet smiles of hers to which I returned. The next thing she did shocked me as much as it had done in my dream.

"Alan, do you like me?" she asked, once again gazing into my eyes.

This was the moment of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I love you all :)<strong>

**Before I write the last chapter, some reviews would be very very appreciated. R&R please :)**

**Thank you very much once again! ~**


	5. Chapter 5: All About Us

**I am sad :( The story has finally come to a close... -sobs-**

**I'd like to thank anyone who has beared with me until the final moments of the story. Really, I can't thank you guys enough :o**

**Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers once again for putting in time to help me improve the story to the best of my abilities. You guys are the best! :)**

**A/N: The lyrics below are not the complete ones. I shortened it to fit what I was going to write. Sorry. The lyrics do not belong to me. All rights go to He Is We and Owl City.  
><strong>

**With finality and maybe some cookies, here we have it. The final chapter...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Once again, I found myself at a loss of words. The fact that the room had gotten quiet as people stopped dancing and watched us instead to see how it would turn out, didn't help the situation one bit. Even the music had switched off.<p>

'_I __want __to __say __yes, __but __will __I __be __committed __to __always __being __by __her __side?__'_ I asked myself, pondering on what I had to and needed to say. There would be consequences if I didn't think it out thoroughly.

Suddenly, the memories hit me.

_'A girl, leaning her head against a boy's shoulder, while the boy had his arms around her and was whispering inaudible words of comfort…'_

I already had **always **cared for Aly; looking for her well-being when she was down and being there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

_'The boy had now wrapped his arms around her and was embracing her warmly, not giving a care to anyone around him. His attention would always be focused on her...'_

Deep down, I realized I had and always have had committed myself to her.

She was the one I truly loved.

* * *

><p>Strengthening my resolve, I looked her in the eye. I had made my decision.<p>

"Yes Aly, I do like you...," I said sincerely while still keeping eye contact, refusing to focus on anything except her. My confession was simple as that, but the smile she gave me was priceless. I think it was the sweetest one she ever gave me. I was about to compliment her smile, but a pair of lips cut off any words that I was about to say.

She was kissing me and I was kissing her back. It was a blissful moment; the only thing I cared about right now was the girl in my arms. I wished it could have lasted for eternity.

It was a moment before we broke the kiss, but when we did, she gazed into my eyes and gave me another one of those sweet smiles. Around us, people were clapping and cheering; congratulating us on becoming a couple. I have to admit, this was one of the most embarrasing moments in my life. However, it was also one the best.

I offered her my hand.

"Shall we?" I asked, giving her a smile along with my trust. She returned my smile and took my hand. This time her grip felt different; as though saying she had accepted my trust and was now giving me hers.

A new song started playing as me and Aly slowly began slow dancing again. I spun her around once and caught her in my arms again; this time pulling her close to me and giving her a warm embrace. I could feel my face burning, but I didn't care. I couldn't be any happier than I was now. With her.

**_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_**

**_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_**

**_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_**

**_Give it a try, it'll be alright.  
><em>**

Arm in arm and hand in hand, we swayed to the rhythm. She had her face buried in my chest again while I rested my chin on top of her head. The room had quieted down as the people formed a circle around us; watching us have our first dance as lovers.

**_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._**

**_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_**

**_Eyes on you, eyes on me._**

**_We're doing this right.  
><em>**

I kissed her forehead; putting unsaid feelings into that one kiss. _'I love you.' _She fidgeted slightly, but was quick to calm. Her grip tightened slightly, as though if she were saying _'I love you too.'  
><em>

**_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_**

**_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us, it's all about us_**

**_It's oh, oh, all_**

**_About uh, uh, us_**

**_And every heart in the room will melt_**

**_This is a feeling I've never felt_**

**_But it's all about us  
><em>**

It's a funny thing really: love. One minute it's fleeting, while the next, it bounds you and the one you love together for all eternity. But what am I to complain about? Here I was, dancing with the girl of my dreams.

**_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_**

**_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_**

**_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
><em>**

A lot has happened to me in these few days. I had not only asked Aly on a 'date,' but I also had successfully confessed to her and could now call her my own.

Lifting my chin off her head, I gazed into her eyes lovingly as she stared and smiled back. Slowly, we leaned in for a warm kiss, touching lips softly and gripping each other tightly, refusing to let go.

**_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
><em>****_  
>Spotlight's shining it's all about us it's all about us<em>**

**_It's oh, oh, all_**

**_About uh, uh, us_**

**_And every heart in the room will melt_**

**_This is a feeling I've never felt_**

**_But it's all about us_**

**_It's all about us._**

Yep, it _is_ all about us...

This was our story. **Our moment****.**

* * *

><p><strong>And so concludes "Our Moment."<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay classy, everyone~**


End file.
